Online Gaming
by DoctorCroctagon
Summary: America decides to play one of his favorite games after a long world meeting. But what if other nations had the same idea? Rated T for mild language. Crackfic!
1. Team Fortress Two

**A/N: I own nothing. Not Valve, not TF2, not Steam, not Hetalia, not it's characters, I ONLY OWN DOCTOR CROCTAGON. Considering she is just me in word form... If I didn't own her It would be scary... ENJOY!**

America cracked his knuckles and plopped down in his desk chair. He grinned and turned on his laptop, and waited for the login screen to pop up. He was going to play one of his favorite games, Team Fortress Two. He was extremely prud of the game, as it was made in his country, and it was pretty damn good. And he was also pretty damned good at it. He had collected many rare hats and weapons from trades and drops. And after a long world meeting, how could he ignore the burning urge to play it?

When he was logged in, and his Stream operator was up and running, he found the TF2 tab and hit launch. He joined a server and joined it. The players on the BLU team with him were: IvanTheTerrible, I_AM_AWESOME, LovelyHandsYaGotThere, The Invisible Man, Koala King, WhereTheSunRises,COW123, Doctor_Croctagon, and at last him, THE HERO. And after a few more people joined his team, the match began. Each player choose their respective class, and America got his favorite, the Soldier. The rest, in the same order as listed above, got, Heavy, Medic, Spy, Pyro, Sniper, Scout, Demo Man, and Engineer. The rest were pretty well balanced, as was the RED team. When the female voice came over the speakers stating that the match had begun, each player sprung into action.

~!)*o*(!~

(I am going to abbreviate some of the names here, because I am Lazy)

LHYGT: Why does that stupid sentry keep on getting me!?

COW123: Because your being and idiot, charging into it head-on like that. Do you need a doctor, or

are you just a stupid frog?

LHYGT: Now I have a stranger calling me a frog! Mon due!

COW123: Serves you right, idiot.

~!)*o*(!~

THE HERO: Heck yeah! Score 4 BLU team!

COW123: Your username is extremely annoying, and reminds me of a certain American I know, but I would have to agree with you. Good show.

THE HERO: My username is awesome!

I_AM_AWESOME: Not as awesome as mine! Because mine is awesome and honest!

LHYGT: Somebody's modest.

TIM: I think my username is pretty cool.

DocCroc: Stop arguing and start killing.

WTSR: I agree. We need to focus.

Koala King: HEADSHOT!

THE HERO: Sweet!

~!)*o*(!~

IvanTheTerrible: I have obtained the intelligence. Now we use it for enemy manipulation and warfare, da?

THE HERO: Dude, what?

~!)*o*(!~

I_AM_AWESOME: Wow, whoever did the spy check on that heavy was a life saver!

TIM: Somebody noticed?

~!)*o*(!~

LHYGT: STUPID COW!

COW123: It's not MY fault you can't do your job right, frog!

LHYGT: Shut up, black sheep of gaming!

COW123: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

~!)*o*(!~

Koala King: It's about time I disconnect.

WTSR: Me too.

Koala King: Maybe we could form a group and meet tomorrow, this was fun.

WTSR: Sure. But it has to be around this time.

THE HERO: Yeah, I have a meeting to go too.

COW123: What a coincidence, as do I.

LHYGT: Hey, don't steal my line!

IvanTheTerrible: How funny, me too.

TIM: I have one to go too, but I doubt anyone will notice if I don't go...

I_AM_AWESOME: I don't. But my brother has one to go to, if that counts.

DocCroc: Well, all I know about is a world meeting taking place tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

DocCroc: WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO!?

THE HERO: Sorry, but I have an idea.

DocCroc: And that idea is..?

THE HERO: If anyone of us is a nation, say I.

THE HERO: I

COW123: I

TIM: I

WTSR: I

Koala King: I

I_AM_AWESOME: SORTA.

LHYGT: I

IvanTheTerrible: I

DocCroc: WHAAAAT?!

THE HERO: Well... I was not expecting that.

COW123: Neither was I, America.

THE HERO: DUDE! England?!

COW123: Yes, I do believe that is who I am. And, I do believe that we also have a France in our midst.

LHYGT: Mon dieu! How did you know? And I do believe another "nation" has revealed themselves... PRUSSIA.

I_AM_AWESOME: You got me, Francey-Pants. What about Canada? He is here too!

TIM: Somebody... Noticed me?

I_AM_AWESOME: Well, it's kind of hard not to...

THE HERO: I missed him, and he's my brother!

LHYGT: I missed him, and he IS my former colony.

I_AM_AWESOME: Shut up...

Koala King: England, I hate you.

COW123: Hello, Australia.

Koala King: YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD!

COW123: JUST DROP IT ALLREADY!

IvanTheTerrible: I'm surprised nobody has logged off yet because they know who I am!

THE HERO: Oh god...

COW123: RUSSIA IS HERE!?

_COW123 has been disconnected, disconnect by user._

IvanTheTerrible: There goes one...

WTSR: Well, I am afraid I must follow England-San's example and leave. Goodbye.

THE HERO: BYE JAPAN!

WTSR: How did you know?

THE HERO: I'm not an idiot.

LHYGT: *cough*yesyouare*cough*

THE HERO: That's low France. Low.

_SERVER DISCONECTED._

~!)*o*(!~

America sat back in his rolling chair and sighed. He honestly had no clue that his fellow nations played TF2 as well, let alone England. But he was rather happy and amused by the conversation that had just happened. So he decided to form a group, entitled, THE NATIONS, and sent invites to all of the nations that he knew had Steam Accounts.

~!)*o*(!~ _When the nations all saw the little tab pop up from the bottom of the computer screen that read, you have been invited to join the group, THE NATIONS. Accept/Decline, they each faced it different ways. Russia happily clicked 'Accept', happy to be part of a group, and England hit yes, only because the request was from America. But needless to say, America was certainly happy when he discovered that all of his nation "friends" accepted. Oh, and one more thing..._

"Doctor Croctagon" sat at her desk, wide-eyed and entirely confused. She clicked the exit button on her TF2 game and was taken to her steam homepage. She was about to click out of Stream, but a popup emerged just as she was about to hit the X. _You have been invited to join the group, THE NATIONS. Accept/Decline. _She wondered why she was sent and invitation to this group, considering she was not a nation, but hit accept anyway.

_America's smile grew the slightest bit when he saw that Doctor Croctagon had also accepted is invite. 'Good.' he thought. 'Now we have someone to keep us in line.'_

**A/N: This was a request. My friend knows I like TF2, and she told me to write a fic where America plays it... She really likes America. ANYWAY, so if you have not played TF2, I highly recommend it. You can get it on Steam, and now it is free, but it used to cost ten bucks. I have been playing it since before it was free-to-play, but only one week before, so... I'm not the best at it, but my brothers are really good, even the one in SECOND GRADE, but he cries when we kill him... ANYWAY, I am going to make this a multi-chapter fic, and if you have requests or ideas for what I should do next, send them through PM, okay? Please review and give me advice please!**


	2. Left 4 Dead 2

America, for the second time that week, sat in his plush black swivel chair. Today, he was going to play Left 4 Dead 2, and he was going to LOVE it. He had spent the day watching lets plays, walkthroughs and reading the guidebook, so he was prepared. He logged onto his steam and saw that all of the members of THE NATIONS were now online, and, what a coincidence, playing Left 4 Dead 2. How lucky can somebody get, eh? So America booted up the game and joined the server they were all on. The players on the server consisted of: The Invisible Man, LovelyHandsYaGotThere, COW123, I_AM_AWESOME, WhereTheSunRises, Koala King, IvanTheTerrible, Doctor_Croctagon, ProfesserPasta, Elephant_Lord, CatsAreGod77, and at last, THE HERO. When the game began to auto-assign characters to sides, Survivors and Special Infected, The survivors consisted of CatsAreGod77, Doctor_Croctagon, THE HERO and Elephant_Lord. The rest of the players were the zombies.

~!)*o*(!~

(Again, I am going to abbreviate the names here)

**WITH THE ZOMBIES.**

TIM: I guess we are the infected.

I_AM_AWESOME: Sweet! I am the hunter!

IvanTheTerrible: I am the jockey. A jockey like the person who rides horses?

WTSR: The jockey is a zombie who latches onto survivors and steers them into the horde, special infected, and into danger in general.

IvanTheTerrible: Oh, thank you for the clarification, comrade.

ProfesserPasta: Why do I feel like I'm missing something here...

~!)*o*(!~

**WITH THE SURVIVORS.**

THE HERO: Why do I have to be Rochelle?

DocCroc: Because of the auto assign, dummy.

Elephant_Lord: Now, now, now, let's be nice, okay?

CAG: Yea... Let's do that... Cat's are amazing.

DocCroc: You're Elis?

GAC: Yeah?

DocCroc: That makes so much sense...

GAC: What?

~!)*o*(!~

**WITH THE ZAMBIES.**

TIM: So I am supposed to wrap people up...With my tongue?

ProfesserPasta: Si!~

I_AM_AWESOME: GOT ONE! Hahaaa! Thanks Ivan.

IvanTheTerrible: No problem, all for victory, da?

YHYGT: Why do I have to be the boomer?

COW123: At least your not the bloody charger.

YHYGT: Are you trying to say your predicament is worse than mine?

COW123: And if I am?

YHYGT: Cow!

COW123: FROG!

ProfesserPasta: Still... Am I missing something?

~!)*o*(!~

**I THINK YOU GET THE GIST NOW, BUT ONCE MORE, WITH THE SURVIVORS.**

~!)*o*(!~

THE HERO: DAMN YOU JOCKEY!

Elephant_Lord: Language!

CAG: As I was saying, cats are going to rule the earth one day, and all of the people who disowned, mistreated or harmed cats shall pay the ultimate price.

DocCroc: You are going to get killed.

THE HERO: You're Nick, right?

DocCroc: What of it?

THE HERO: This makes so much sense...

Elephant_Lord: I concur.

CAG: What?

~!)*o*(!~

Koala King: Wow, I was AFK for a while, wasn't I?

COW123: Way to desert us.

Koala King: LOOK WHO'S TALKING.

COW123: JUST DROP IT ALLREADY!

~!)*o*(!~

The Hero: Hells yeah! Victory to the survivors!

DocCroc: You really shaped up near the end, CatsAreGod, what happened?

CAG: My cats came to encourage me.

DocCroc: *FACEPALM*

DocCroc: OF COURSE.

Elephant_Lord: :3

CAG: CAT FACE!

DocCroc: SHUT UP!

~!)*o*(!~

LHYGT: So I_AM_AWESOME, did you invite the other member of out trio to join yet?

I_AM_AMAZING: I did, but he is busy with his boyfriend right now...

ProfesserPasta: My brother is busy with his boyfriend too!

LHYGT: . . . . .

TIM: Italy?

ProfesserPasta: How'd you know!?

~!)*o*(!~

Elephant_Lord: And that's how I learned how to cook food.

THE HERO: Cool story bro, tell it again sometime.

Elephant_Lord: Jackass.

DocCroc: Language!

Elephant_Lord: Oh shut up.

~!)*o*(!~

COW123: WE LOST AGAIN AND IT IS ALL THIS FROG'S FAULT.

LHYGT: Pardon moi? It is you who caused our loss, black sheep of Europe!

COW123: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

Koala King: I agree with France, England does have a habit of abandoning people.

COW123: DROP IT AUSTRALIA. JUST DROP IT.

TIM: Guys, let's just calm down.

I_AM_AWESOME: Yeah guys! Listen to Canada! CALM THE FUCK DOWN.

TIM: Somebody stood up for me?

I_AM_AWESOME: Yeah. So?

TIM: Thank you, Prussia!

I_AM_AWESOME: Don't mention it...

IvanTheTerrible: I agree. Calm down, and become one with Russia!

ProfesserPasta: So that's who you all are! Big brother France is here! So is Germany's big brother! And Australia! And Canada! And England... And.. Russia... ENGLAND AND RUSSIA!?

_ProfesserPasta has disconnected, disconnect by user._

IvanTheTerrible: There goes two.

COW123: Am I really that scary.

LHYGT: Yes.

COW123: FROG!

~!)*o*(!~

THE HERO: Hey, are you guy's nations too?

Elephant_Lord: Yes, actually.

CAG: Me too.

DocCroc: Really?

Elephant_Lord: Are you?

DocCroc: No. I'm just in their group.

CAG: Why?

THE HERO: Because we need somebody to keep us in check.

Elephant_Lord: So who are you guys, well, the Nations.

DocCroc: Cold.

THE HERO: Isn't it obvious? I am THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!

CAG: I'm Greece.

Elephant_Lord: Well, I'm Thailand! And Greece, I have heard about you. Japan talks about you a lot.

CAG: Really?

Elephant_Lord: Yeah. So are there any other nations here?

THE HERO: Yes, actually. Let me add you guys to the group and we can open the group chat.

~!)*o*(!~

**GROUP CHAT.**

THE HERO: Hey guys! I found two other nations!

COW123: We found one too.

THE HERO: Who?

ProfesserPasta: Ciao America! It's Italy!

THE HERO: Oh, hey Italy!

WTSR: Who are the nations you found?

THE HERO: Greece and Thailand.

WTSR: WHAT?!

CAG: Hi.

Elephant_Lord: Hello!

WTSR: Hello, Thailand.

Elephant_Lord: Sup' Japan!

CAG: Japan?

WTSR: Hi, Greece.

LHYGT: You two know each other?

CAG: Japan is my best friend.

THE HERO: No, Japan is my best friend!

CAG: No. He's mine.

THE HERO: Fine then! England is my new best friend!

COW123: Since when?

THE HERO: Since now!

COW123: Okay...

IvanTheTerrible: Who wants to be my friend?

_The Invisible Man, LovelyHandsYaGotThere, COW123, I_AM_AWESOME, WhereTheSunRises, Koala King, ProfesserPasta, Elephant_Lord, CatsAreGod77, and THE HERO have disconnected, disconnect by user._

IvanTheTerrible: There they go...

DocCroc: I'll be your friend.

IvanTheTerrible: Really?

DocCroc: Sure, why not?

~!)*o*(!~

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter. And I apologize now, because I found some rather heinous grammatical errors in my first chapter, and will strive to improve that... Anyway! If you have any suggestions for what I should do next, send them through PM! Please review!**


	3. Call Of Duty Black OPS 2: Zombie Mode

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia, and have been forgetting to put a disclaimer here. Forgive me please! I received a request from blacktooth144 asking me to do a horror game. So, here you go!**

Japan, who was still feeling a bit off from yesterday's encounter with his brother and his, erm, "friend", Greece, was ready to just stretch out and have a nice nap. He was in his pajamas, and was almost to sleep, when his cell phone rang. Cursing under his breath, which is something anybody will rarely hear, he picked up the phone, and America's voice came barreling out, unpleasant as a cold shower in winter.

"JAPAAN! Play Black Ops 2 with me!" Well, he should have known it was going to be something stupid like this.

"America, Why can't you play Black Ops on your own?"

"Because I'm going to play Zombies!"

"YOU PLAYED LEFT 4 DEAD 2 YESTERDAY!""Well, those zombies are easy to kill!" Japan face-palmed, leaving a pink print on his face.

"Fine. Get your XBOX hooked up, okay?"

~!)*o*(!~

**(Everything being said is over mic.)**

THE HERO: Hey WTSR!WTSR: Hello America.

THE HERO: Oh! And I invited more of our friends to play, too!

WTSR: Oh.

COW123: So, we fight zombies, just like yesterday?

THE HERO: Yep!

COW123: Oh god! What is that!?

THE HERO: Wait! You have to wait until the first round is over to start shooting. You have to knife them first!

COW123: Knife... Them?

THE HERO: Press down the right stick when near one.

COW123: Oh, thanks.

IvanTheTerrible: You kill the zombies, get points and open doors? Seems easy enough.

COW123: Out of the three people you had to invite, you invite Russia?

THE HERO: Well I just thought thAHHHGHHHHHH!

WTSR: That is why you need to watch your back when your buying a new weapon.

IvanTheTerrible: We need to open this door to the house so we can acces the mytestry bo-

THE HERO: BRAAAAAAGH!

COW123: WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!

IvanTheTerrible: You are going to wake Latvia.

COW123: Since when do you care?

IvanTheTerrible: I have a heart...

~!)*o*(!~

THE HERO: W-What was that creepy laugh?

WTSR: Oh, that was just the teddy bear.

THE HERO: WHAT?!

~!)*o*(!~

COW123: It's okay America, just calm down.

THE HERO; I t-turned around, and he was there! H-His eyes!

WTSR: S-Settle down!

IvanTheTerrible: Your yelling woke Latvia. (let's get you back to bed, aru)

COW123: Was that China?

IvanTheTerrible: Da~ why?

COW123: Nothing.

THE HERO: ENGLAAAAAND! HELP MEEEE!

COW123: I'm coming, America!~!)*o*(!~THE HERO: I think I'm starting to warm up to this!

WTSR: Okay, that's good. So I can go to bed now?

~!)*o*(!~

DocCroc: 'Sup guys! Japan said I coin join your match because he quit.

IvanTheTerrible: Comrade! Welcome!

DocCroc: Oh, hi Russia!

THE HERO: Hey! Me and England are here too!

DocCroc: Of course, how could I forget?

COW123: Enough idle chatter! Let's move!

~!)*o*(!~

DocCroc: Okay everybody! A pack-a-punch has landed over by the green house, everybody save up 5,000 points and pack-a-punch your guns!

COW123: Wait- Am I the only one who just realized that you were a girl?

THE HERO: Yeah.

IvanTheTerrible: Da.

DocCroc: SERIOSLY?

~!)*o*(!~

THE HERO: AHHHH! IT"S RUNNING IT'S RUNNING! I'M DOWN! HELP MEEE!

DocCroc: Has he been here for the whole game?

COW123: Pretty much.

~!)*o*(!~

COW123: YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMELLLED OF ELEDERBERRIES*, ZOMBIE. DIE DIE! MWAHAHAHA!

THE HERO: E-England?

DocCroc: Now is not the time to quote Monty Python.

~!)*o*(!~THE HERO: Well, this has been pretty fun!

COW123: Well, beside you screaming all the time, yes, I would agree.

**A/N: O wow, this was significantly shorter than my first two chapters, now wasn't it? When I got the request to do a horror game, I was stumped because the only online multiplayer horror game I know is Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, I just figured CODBLOPS Zombies would have to do. (CODBLOPS = Call Of Duty.) Oh, and the new movie OBLIVION? Really good! It is confusing, but amazing.**

_***Quote from the hilarious film Monty Python's The Holy Grail. It is amazing, check it out. But it is a bit adult. **_


	4. Halo 4

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia. This game was requested by Kabe Allamar. This chapter also features OmegaStarShooter14 as a guest star!**

England couldn't sleep. It was around nine o' clock, and he normally went to sleep around eight. He didn't want to read, and he didn't have anybody to talk to. So, he went into his closet and dug out his Xbox 360. America had given it to him a while ago for his birthday, and he didn't play it much. He played it sometimes, like last week, but he didn't play it much. He looked through the case of games America had also given him, and pulled out Halo 4. It was a fairly new game, and he had only played it once or twice. But he figured, hey, why not, and decided to play it. After he had gotten his Xbox set up, it was 10 o' clock. We wondered if any of his friends were online. And in case is wasn't obvious, yes. Many. And, England wasn't surprised, THEY WERE ALL PLAYING HALO 4. Yep. So, America invited him to his group, and he joined. The group was made up of, LovelyHandsYaGotThere, THE HERO, DoctorCroctagon, CatsAreGod77, I_AM_AWESOME WhereTheSunRises, and COW123. They joined an online slayer match. The teams were divided like so, on the blue team were; DoctorCroctagon, OmegaStarShooter14, I_AM_AWESOME, and CatsAreGod77. The red team was; COW123, LovelyHandsYaGotThere, THE HERO, and WhereTheSunRises. The match began.

~(*o*)~

DocCroc: Really, how lucky can somebody get. A physic power must be arranging these matches.

I_AM_AWESOME: Yeah, I know, right?

OSS14: Do we all have mics?

CAG: Yep.

OSS14: Cool!

DocCroc: DO I HAVE TO BE ON GREECE'S TEAM AGAIN?

OSS14: Greece?

DocCroc: Shit... I have exposed the secret.

OSS14: So there are nations here?! Sweet! That's so cool!

I_AM_AWESOME: I would have phrased it along the lines of AWESOME!

DocCroc: I'M WELL AWARE.

OSS14: *laughing can be heard*

CAG: Eh?

DocCroc: Hey Prussia, are you the person he keeps charging into the line of fire like that?

I_AM_AWESOME: Maybe...

OMSS14: *laughter continues* I'M PLAYING A GAME WITH THE NATIONS!

DocCroc: We have awakened a beast.

~(*o*)~

COW123: Honestly, how can anyone stay up this late playing video games on their own free will.

THE HERO: Dude, video games are awesome!

LHYGT: And besides Brittan, aren't you doing the same thing?

COW123: FROG! It's just because I can't sleep!

*un understandable bickering continues for one minute*

WTSR: Settle down, please!

THE HERO: Yeah guys! Listen to Japan, okay!

DocCroc: Hey guys, a stranger knows the truth.

*fighting stops*

COW123: WHAT?! HOW?!

DocCroc: I blame Greece.

OSS14: Hey, don't blame this on Greece! You exposed the secret~

DocCroc: What- me? No! I'm The Doctor!

COW123: LIAR!

DocCroc: It was worth a shot, anyway.

THE HERO: Well, a stranger knows now. Initiate emergency sequence D.A.P.?

OSS14: D.A.P.?

COW123: Destroy All Profiles. It wasn't my idea.

OSS14: HEADSHOT! *laughs*

WTSR: Hey, you do not need to rub it in.

DocCroc: Japan, your calm voice makes that sentence sound really weird.

CAG: Are you insulting Japan?

DocCroc: STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! I'M ON YOUR TEAM!

OSS14: *laughs* Greece, ,what are you doing?

CAG: I'm trying to kill Doctor Croctagon.

OSS14: *laughter marches on* I can see that!

~(*o*)~

DocCroc: Hey America, have you seen Iron Man 3?

THE HERO: Hell yeah! I was at the premier!

DocCroc: I wasn't at the premier, but I saw it. It was pretty good.

THE HERO: Yeah. But you-

DocCroc: Just can't compete with-

THE HERO & DocCroc: *simultaneously* CAPITAIN AMERICA!

DocCroc: Captain America is the best super hero hands-down!

THE HERO: I know, right!?

COW123: Captain America?

LHYGT: Really?

COW123: You don't see me making superheroes named Captain Brittan, do you?

DocCroc: *cough*The Doctor*cough*

COW123: NOT TRUE.

DocCroc: So we have a time lord, and he gets banished, and he chooses to look like a BRITTISH HUMAN.

COW123: Touché.

OSS14:I have no clue what they are talking about.

THE HERO, I_AM_AWESOME, LHYGT, COW123, CAG, and WTSR: Me either.

~(*o*)~

OSS14: Hahaha! Take my grenade to the face!

WTSR: I really think you need to calm down.

OSS14: Oh... Okay.

LHYGT: So, how are you, mademoiselle.

OSS14: Me?

LHYGT: Do you see any other mademoiselles around here?

DocCroc: HEY!

LHYGT: Oh, well, the more feminine mademoiselle.

OSS14: I'm really exited right now! Oh, so you think you could sneak past me eh? Nope! HEADSHOT! *laughter*

THE HERO: Englaand! I'm scared!

~(*o*)~

OSS14: Well, that was fun!

COW123: I agree.

THE HERO: What time is it?

DocCroc: Almost eleven.

COW123: Well, I'm tired. Bye everyone.

~(*o*)~

And with that, England picked up his Xbox and threw it in his closet again. He changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed.

**A/N: WAS THAT GOOD? I think I may have made OmegaStarShooter14 OOC. BUT HOW? Please review. **


End file.
